Memories My Diary
by Sonnentanz
Summary: WARNUNG: Die Story ist ziemlich heftig und beruht stellenweise aus Tatsachen, von daher würde ich nur demjenigen empfehlen die FF zu lesen, der wirklich starke Nerven hat.


My Diary

**Memories**

My Diary

Asuka ist tot. Nach der Beisetzung geht Ryo noch mit Fubuki in Asuka's Wohnung, um das Ganze besser zu verarbeiten. Sie erinnern sich an Asuka und versuchen sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen, mit ihrem Tod klarzukommen. Nachdem Fubuki gegangen ist, bleibt Ryo noch, um sich ein bisschen in der Wohnung umzuschauen. Er will alle Erinnerungen, die er an Asuka hat in sich aufsaugen und sich alles ganz genau einprägen, da er sich geschworen hat, danach nie wieder einen Fuß durch die Tür dieses Appartements zu setzen. Beim Durchsuchen der Wohnung findet er eine Kiste mit alten Briefen, Tagebüchern und Zeitungsartikeln. Er ist neugierig und schaut sie durch. Die Briefe sind teilweise zerknittert oder zerrissen und wieder zusammengeklebt worden. Er fängt an, sich die Briefe und Tagebucheinträge durchzulesen:

**23.07.1999**

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute schreibe ich zum ersten Mal etwas an dich. Ich heiße Asuka Tenjoin und bin 10 Jahre alt. Ich habe mir schon immer ein Tagebuch gewünscht. Neulich kam Oma zu Besuch und hat mir dich mitgebracht. Als Souvenir von einer ihrer Reisen. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut. Fubuki hat sich bloß lustig gemacht und gesagt das wäre Kinderkram. Ich bin kein Kind mehr!!! Ich bin schon groß. Nur das du's weißt, Fubuki! Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich schreiben soll, also höre ich jetzt auf! Außerdem ist es schon spät. Gleich acht. Ich müsste längst im Bett liegen. Schlaf gut, liebes Tagebuch.

Deine Asuka

**25.07.1999**

Liebes Tagebuch,

es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich gestern vergessen habe zu schreiben. Aber der Tag war eh langweilig. Heute waren wir im Zoo! Die Affen waren so lustig, die haben meinem Bruder die Banane geklaut. Hahaha. Und da waren ganz süße, kleine Tiere, die haben auch nur Unsinn gemacht. Ich weiß aber nicht mehr wie die heißen… Warte, ich geh schnell Mama fragen… Jetzt weiß ich's wieder! Die Tiere hießen Erdmännchen. Die waren total goldig. Ich will auch ein Erdmännchen haben, aber meine Eltern erlauben das nicht. Das ist so gemein. Oh, Fubuki kommt, ich muss aufhören, sonst fängt er wieder an mich zu ärgern. Mach's gut, liebes Tagebuch.

Deine Asuka

**12.08.1999**

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute hat die Schule wieder angefangen. Ich bin jetzt schon in der 5. Klasse. Ich bin jetzt auf einer neuen Schule und unsere neue Klassenlehrerin hat uns als Hausaufgabe gegeben, etwas über unsere Sommerferien zu schreiben. Meine Sommerferien waren super toll! Ich war ganz oft mit Fubuki im Freibad. Und wir waren zwei Wochen in Tokio. Die Stadt ist riesig, wir waren auf einem ganz großen Turm, Mama hat gesagt das ist der Tokio Tower. Und in vielen Museums, aber das war voll langweilig. Ein paar Tage nachdem wir wiedergekommen waren ist neben uns ein junger Mann eingezogen. Er war so Ende zwanzig und total nett. Er hat gesagt er studiert Medizin und will später Arzt werden. Er ist mit mir und Fubuki zum Sommerfest gegangen. Das war toll. Da war ein Riesenrad und er hat uns Zuckerwatte geschenkt. Ich muss jetzt Hausaufgaben machen, weil ich nachher noch ins Schwimmbad will. Ich schreib bald wieder.

Deine Asuka

**30.09.2001**

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich habe jetzt schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben, aber irgendwie hatte ich keine Zeit dazu und habe es auch vergessen. Mein Bruder Fubuki ist jetzt auf der Duellakademie. Er lernt da wie man sich richtig duelliert. Er schreibt mir oft Briefe. Er sagt, dass es dort ganz toll ist und er einen ziemlich guten Freund gefunden hat. Ryo, heißt er glaub ich. Ich will auch auf die Duellakademie. Ich vermisse meinen Bruder, aber er hat gesagt im nächsten Jahr kann ich auch auf die Duellakademie kommen. Ich freu mich schon tierisch auf nächstes Jahr, ich kann kaum erwarten meinen Bruder wieder zu sehen.

Deine Asuka

**28.05.2002**

Heute ist etwas Schreckliches passiert.

**28.05.2002, etwas später**

Ich sitze hier und kann nur weinen. Ich will hier weg. Ich will zu Fubuki auf die Duellakademie. Zum Glück kann ich nach den Ferien dorthin…

**28.05.2002, noch später**

Warum hat er das getan?

**19.07.2002**

Das Ganze ist jetzt fast zwei Monate her. Es fällt mir schwer hier jetzt etwas rein zu schreiben. Aber ich versuche es… Ich gehe nächste Woche auf die Duellakademie. Zu Fubuki. Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf. Ab dann wird alles besser, da bin ich mir sicher…

**29.07.2002**

Ich bin jetzt schon drei Tage auf der Duellakademie. Es ist wunderschön hier. Die Akademie liegt auf einer Insel und ist vollkommen abgeschnitten von dem Rest der Welt. Zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr fühle ich mich wieder sicher… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glücklich bin, aber zumindest schaffe ich es die Erinnerung an diesen einen Tag zu verdrängen und nicht ständig weinen zu müssen…

**30.07.2002**

Heute haben mir Fubuki und sein Freund Ryo die Gegend gezeigt. Fubuki meint, ich hätte mich jetzt genug eingelebt und müsste unbedingt den Rest der Insel sehen… Der Rest ist total schön. Überall sind Bäume und zwischendurch kommt eine Lichtung. Ryo ist auch total nett. Fubuki sagt, er habe Ryo schon an seinem ersten Tag auf der Akademie kennen gelernt. Er war neu hier, genau wie mein Bruder und sie haben sich auf Anhieb verstanden. Ich verstehe mich auch gut mit Ryo. Er scheint zwar ziemlich wortkarg zu sein, ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder, aber ich glaube er ist voll okay. Ich hör jetzt lieber auf zu schreiben… Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag, denn nachdem wir alle in unsere Häuser eingeteilt wurden - ich bin in Obelisk Blue, dem höchsten Haus – fängt ab morgen der Unterricht richtig an.

**05.11.2002**

Ich habe Angst. Angst, dass wieder dasselbe passiert wie damals… Fubuki ist plötzlich verschwunden… Keiner weiß wo er ist, aber er ist nicht der Einzige. Es sind noch mehr Studenten der Akademie unauffindbar. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll… Ich kann nur noch weinen…

**05.11.2002, ca. 2 Stunden später**

Ich habe mich vorhin aus Versehen geschnitten. Ich wollte mir nur einen Apfel schneiden und bin mit dem Messer abgerutscht… Es blutet ganz doll… Aber irgendwie spüre ich den Schmerz überhaupt nicht… Ich spüre nur wie das warme Blut meinen Arm herunter läuft… Es fühlt sich gut an… Beruhigend… Auf einmal geht es mir viel besser. Ich weiß nicht woran das liegt, aber das ist mir im Moment auch egal…

**16.11.2002**

Jetzt ist es schon über zwei Wochen her seit mein Bruder verschwunden ist… und keiner hat etwas von ihm gehört… Das ist sonst so gar nicht seine Art… Er hätte doch Bescheid gesagt, wenn er mal kurz verschwunden wäre… Aber nichts…! Was ist bloß mit dir passiert Fubuki? Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich… Zum Glück ist Ryo da… Er passt auf mich auf, hat er gesagt…

**04.12.2002**

Ryo ist ein Einzelgänger. Das glaube ich zumindest… Er steht immer am Leuchtturm und schaut dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Egal ob Sommer oder Winter. Ich gehe dann meistens zu ihm. Wir reden zwar nicht viel, aber es tut trotzdem gut, zu merken, dass da jemand ist. Ich weiß nicht, bei ihm fühle ich mich irgendwie sicher… Ich habe geglaubt, nach dem, was passiert ist, würde ich mich bei keinem Mann mehr sicher fühlen… Aber bei ihm tue ich es… Ich weiß selbst nicht einmal warum. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet bei ihm? 

**24.12.2002**

Es ist Weihnachten. Wir haben Weihnachtsferien und ein Schiff hat uns von der Akademie weggebracht. Nach Hause. Zu unseren Familien. Es ist Weihnachten. Und ich müsste eigentlich glücklich sein. Weihnachten ist schließlich das Fest der Liebe. …Aber ich bin nicht glücklich… Fubuki ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und ich vermisse ihn schrecklich… Ich versuche mir meinen Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, meine Eltern machen sich auch so schon genug Sorgen… Ich versuche mit aller Macht meine Tränen zu verbergen. Versuche nicht zu weinen. Und doch… Jetzt wo ich allein bin, kann ich nicht anders… Ich muss weinen. Ich sitze einfach nur hier und weine… Das Papier von meinem Tagebuch wird nass. Ich merke es kaum. Meine Augen brennen, sie sind bestimmt rot. Auch das merke ich kaum… Nach einer ganzen Weile, es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, sind endlich die letzten Tränen versiegt. Ich glaube, ich habe gar keine mehr. Geht das überhaupt? Das man keine Tränen mehr hat? Ich weiß es nicht. Mittlerweile habe ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt. …Oh, ich muss aufhören. Ich höre meine Mutter rufen. Wenn ich nicht komme, kommt sie gleich hoch und guckt ob was passiert ist…

**27.01.2003**

Ich bin jetzt schon seit einer Woche wieder auf der Akademie. Alles geht seinen gewohnten Gang. Nichts scheint sich verändert zu haben… und doch… Bei genauerem Hinsehen kommt es mir vor, als hätte sich plötzlich alles verändert. Die Schüler sind in letzter Zeit viel unruhiger. Alles machen sich Sorgen um die verschwundenen Studenten und das sie selbst vielleicht die nächsten sein könnten, die verschwinden. Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder hier bin, allein zu Hause ohne Fubuki war schrecklich. Zum Glück ist Seichiro, unser Nachbar, endlich weggezogen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn ich ihm noch einmal begegnet wäre… Nach der Sache damals habe ich mich den ganzen Sommer über in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen… Ich habe geweint, sehr viel geweint und gehofft, dass ich bald auf die Duellakademie kann. Weit weg von ihm und zu Fubuki…

**30.06.2004**

Ich habe beschlossen, nach langer Zeit endlich wieder in mein Tagebuch zu schreiben. Lange fehlte mir die nötige Kraft dafür… Mittlerweile ist viel passiert. Ryo wurde in der Zeit in der mein Bruder verschwunden war, zu einem Bruderersatz für mich. Vielleicht sogar zu mehr, ohne das ich es mir eingestehen wollte. Er war in dieser Zeit meines Lebens einfach für mich da und hat mir zugehört ohne viele Fragen zu stellen. Manchmal hätte ich ihm fast gesagt, was damals passiert ist, aber dann habe ich im letzten Moment doch immer einen Rückzieher gemacht. Das ganze ist jetzt schon über ein Jahr her. Fubuki ist wieder aufgetaucht. Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Ich bin jetzt mit dem zweiten Jahr auf der Akademie fertig. Es sind viele neue Studenten dieses Jahr auf die Akademie gekommen. Unter anderem auch Ryo's kleiner Bruder Sho und sein Freund Judai. Judai war es auch, der meinen Bruder zurückgebracht hat. Er ist schon ein toller Kerl, immer total gut drauf, egal was passiert und immer für einen da. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass er meine Probleme verstehen würde. Manchmal, da wirkt er so ernst und erwachsen und dann führt er sich wieder auf wie ein Kleinkind, so kindisch und unreif. Ich glaube ihm fehlt einfach die Lebenserfahrung um das zu verstehen, was mir passiert ist. Ryo hätte es bestimmt verstanden. Aber ich hatte nie den Mut es ihm zu sagen. Jetzt ist es zu spät dazu. Er hat die Schule beendet und wird von der Akademie abgehen. Nach den Sommerferien werden wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Wer weiß, ob wir uns überhaupt wieder sehen?

**15.07.2005**

Ich bin mittlerweile auch mit der Schule fertig. Es sind noch Sommerferien und es ist brütend heiß draußen. Ich sitze hier in meiner Wohnung - meiner eigenen Wohnung - unter dem Dach und schreibe. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich das tue, aber ich mach's einfach. Ich habe die Duellakademie als Queen of Obelisk verlassen. Alle haben zu mir aufgeschaut. Jeder hielt mich für tough und stark. Aber das war ich nicht. Trotzdem habe ich es in diesen drei Jahren geschafft meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Zeitweilig fiel mir das ziemlich schwer, sie fing sogar an leicht zu bröckeln; immer dann, wenn Ryo in der Nähe war. Ich weiß nicht, was er in mir auslöste, doch irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen und doch habe ich jedes Mal, wenn ich kurz davor war die Notbremse gezogen und weiter heile Welt gespielt. Ich habe mir eine Wohnung genommen, weit weg von Tokio. Weit weg von dem ganzen Lärm dieser Millionenstadt. Weit weg von meinem Elternhaus und dem Ort in dem damals alles passiert ist… Ich bin nach Texas gezogen. Ich liebe diese weiten, unbewohnten Flächen. Hier strahlt alles eine solche Ruhe aus… Ich wohne zwar in Zaragoza, einer großen Stadt in Texas, aber ich muss nur ein paar Kilometer fahren und schon bin ich im Big Bend National Park. Es ist erstaunlich, hier in Zaragoza tobt das Leben und nur ein paar Kilometer weiter dieser Park mit einem wunderschönen See. Dort ist alles ruhig. Außen herum überall Wüste. Es kommt mir vor wie ein Traum. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Zeit für mich brauche, fahre ich hinaus. Dort herrscht eine unglaubliche Ruhe. Ich habe das Gefühl ich könnte alles hinter mir lassen. Auf einmal ist alles gut. Ich fühle mich glücklich. Und frei. Ich wünschte diese Zeit würde nie vorbeigehen… Wünschte sie würde stehen bleiben…

**20.07.2005**

Aber diese Zeit geht vorbei. Sie ist eben grade vorbeigegangen. Es gibt für alles eine Zeit im Leben. Eine Zeit zum Traurigsein und eine Zeit zum Glücklichsein. Eine Zeit zum Nachdenken und eine Zeit zum Spaßhaben. Aber jede Zeit geht einmal vorbei. Vielleicht ist das auch gut so. Zu wissen, dass die schlechten Zeiten irgendwann vorbei gehen. Aber auch die guten Zeiten gehen vorbei. So ist nun mal das Leben und nur dadurch, dass auch die guten Zeiten vorbei gehen lernen wir sie erst richtig zu schätzen. Jetzt ist diese Zeit also vorbeigegangen. Diese Zeit in der ich dachte, ich könnte alles hinter mir lassen. Ich dachte, ich könnte meine Vergangenheit endlich vergessen… Was für ein fataler Fehler. Denn egal wie weit du wegläufst, die Vergangenheit holt dich irgendwann ein. Ein kluger Mensch hat einmal gesagt: „Die Vergangenheit macht der Gegenwart Angst vor der Zukunft." Wie Recht er doch hatte. Ich habe solche Angst. Angst davor, dass er mir wieder etwas tut. Wie hat er mich bloß gefunden?

**21.07.2005**

Jetzt ist es also sicher! Es war kein Zufall, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt hier wieder auftaucht. Er hat mich gesucht! Ich habe Angst. Wenn ich mich doch bloß etwas beruhigen könnte. Ich kann keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen… Ich habe mich geschnitten. Das habe ich schon mal, auf der Duellakademie, aber damals war es ein Versehen. Diesmal nicht. Ich spüre wie das warme Blut meinen Arm hinunterläuft. Augenblicklich werde ich ruhig, ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie beruhigt mich der Anblick meines Blutes ungemein. „Wenn du den Schmerz spürst, dann weißt du, dass du noch am Leben bist.", hat mal Jemand gesagt. Ich spüre nichts. Keinen Schmerz, kein Bedauern. Gar nichts. Lebe ich also nicht mehr? Bin ich schon längst tot und habe es nur nicht gemerkt? „Wir verletzen unser Äußeres, um in Wahrheit unser Inneres zu töten." Ist das wirklich so? Oder bin ich im Grunde genommen innerlich schon tot? Vielleicht ist meine Seele längst gestorben und es existiert nur noch mein Körper, nur eine Hülle, die vorgibt etwas zu sein, was sie nicht mehr ist…

**23.07.2005**

Heute habe ich ihn wieder getroffen. Ich habe solche Angst vor ihm. Ich habe lange überlegt, aber jetzt steht mein Entschluss fest: Ich ziehe von hier weg.

**25.09.2005, 10:23**

Jetzt bin ich also aus Texas fortgezogen und wieder nach Yokohama. Und trotzdem ist er schon wieder da. Er scheint mich zu verfolgen wie ein Schatten. Ich habe solche Angst vor ihm. „Du kannst vor dem davonlaufen, was hinter dir ist, aber was in dir ist, das holt dich ein!" Ich habe beschlossen, jetzt mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen: Ich will nicht mehr nachts aufwachen und Angst haben, er ist da. Ich will endlich frei sein und mein eigenes Leben leben. Ich habe lange überlegt und es hat mich viel Überwindung gekostet, aber ich habe beschlossen, aufzuschreiben, was damals passiert ist. Vielleicht geht es mir ja danach besser: Alles fing an als, ich tue mich schwer damit diesen Namen zu schreiben, Seichiro neben uns einzog. Er war total nett. Er war Medizinstudent und hat viel mit Fubuki und mir unternommen. Ich hatte ihn richtig gern… Doch dann, an diesem einen Nachmittag ist es plötzlich passiert… Ich werde diesen Tag nie vergessen. Es war kurz vor den Ferien. Fubuki war seit einem Jahr auf der Duellakademie und ich sollte nach den Sommerferien zu ihm kommen… Es wurden die letzten Aufsätze geschrieben und Referate gehalten. Ich musste ein Referat über das Auge halten. Es war kochend heiß draußen und alle meine Freundinnen waren im Schwimmbad. Nur ich saß zu Hause und musste mich auf das Referat vorbereiten, da es das Einzige war, das meine Biologienote noch retten konnte. Die Fachliteratur war total kompliziert und schwer anzulesen. Seichiro hat mich wohl im Garten sitzen und lernen sehen. Er kam rüber um zu schauen, was ich da mache und warum ich nicht im Schwimmbad war bei dem Wetter. Er war total nett zu mir. Als er gesehen hat, dass ich ein Referat über das Auge machen musste hat er mir sofort seine Hilfe angeboten, er war ja schließlich Medizinstudent. Ich bin also mit rüber zu ihm, da er dort seine ganzen Unterlagen hatte. Meine Mutter war kurz zum Einkaufen in die Stadt gefahren. Ich hab ihr einen Zettel geschrieben, dass ich drüben bei Seichiro bin. Dann wusste sie Bescheid. Fubuki und ich waren oft bei Seichiro. Als wir drüben bei ihm waren, haben wir sofort angefangen zu arbeiten. Es ging alles total schnell, weil er ja das ganze Fachwissen hatte. Wir waren schon nach gut einer Stunde fertig. Während der Arbeit habe ich bestimmt zwei oder drei Gläser Orangensaft getrunken, es war ja furchtbar heiß an dem Tag und ich hatte riesigen Durst. Als wir fertig waren, haben wir noch ein bisschen mit einander geredet. Dann wurde mir irgendwie komisch, so schwummrig. Ich fühlte mich total benebelt, als wenn ich in Trance wäre. Total komisch. Ich dachte damals zuerst, dass es an dem Wetter lag und ich vielleicht mit dem Kreislauf Probleme hatte. Aber das stimmte nicht. Wir redeten und redeten, ich gab einfach nur Antwort, ich fühlte mich total matt. Mir ging es immer schlechter. Ich wollte meinen Orangensaft austrinken und gehen, aber plötzlich fiel mir das Glas aus der Hand. Mir wurde plötzlich heiß, furchtbar heiß. Ich sackte zurück auf den Stuhl. Ich war vollkommen bewegungsunfähig. Ich bekam Panik. Er grinste. Warum nur grinste er mich plötzlich so komisch an? Mein Puls begann zu rasen. Er grinste. Dann kam er auf mich zu…

**25.09.2005, 18:50**

Ich sitze hier und könnte einfach nur noch schreien. Aber ich kann es nicht… Ich kann einfach nicht weiter schreiben, kann nicht in Worte fassen, was passiert ist und mir nach all den Jahren immer noch wehtut… Ich bin wie ein kleines Kind, gelähmt vor Angst… Ich hasse mich sosehr dafür. Ich hasse mich für diese Angst… Ich will nicht wieder schneiden, ich habe Angst davor… Ich hasse es… Es kann doch nicht normal sein, dass nur Blut beruhigt… Ich hasse es so sehr, wenn ich kurz davor bin, Mist zu bauen!

**28.09.2005, 11:43**

So, ich glaube jetzt geht es wieder. Ich hoffe jetzt habe ich den Mut, endlich weiter zu schreiben. Irgendjemandem muss ich anvertrauen, was passiert ist, und wenn es nur mein Tagebuch ist. ...er trägt mich auf den Flur...ich weine lautlos...ins letzte Zimmer, sein Schlafzimmer…dunkelblaue Bettwäsche...er schmeißt mich achtlos darauf...starrt mich wieder mit diesem widerlichen Blick an...er grinst… und ich rieche das widerliche Rasierwasser...er kniet sich aufs Bett...zieht mir das T-Shirt aus...es tut weh als er mir es über die Ohren reißt...er greift mir an die Brust...ich will weg...es geht nicht...er gräbt seine Finger in meine Brust...es schmerzt…er gräbt seine Fingernägel in mein Fleisch...hebt mich an meiner Brust hoch...es tut so weh...schmeißt mich nach Hinten...er macht sich an meinem Rock zu schaffen und zieht mir dann auch das Höschen aus...riecht daran, als wäre er ein Tier...er legt meine Beine weiter auseinander und schiebt seine Hand nach oben...ich bekomme Panik...will schreien...aufspringen...nichts geht...Schmerzen, stechende Schmerzen...er presst seine Lippen auf meine...alles stinkt nach dem Rasierwasser...er schiebt seine Zunge in meinen Mund...immer noch rinnen mir Tränen übers Gesicht...er steht auf...zieht sich aus...seine widerliche Haut glänzt...legt die Kleidung zusammen auf einen Stuhl neben sich...er zieht mich nach unten...dreht mich auf den Bauch...mein Gesicht liegt auf der Decke...ich bekomme kaum Luft...ich spüre wieder die Hand zwischen meinen Beinen und dann wieder den stechenden Schmerz...die Decke wird feucht von meinen Tränen...er zieht mich auf die Knie...irgendetwas schreit er...er drückt mein Gesicht feste auf die Decke...ich kann kaum Atmen...ein schrecklicher Schmerz...er greift an meine Taille...reißt mich vor und zurück...er stöhnt widerlich...ich kann den Schmerz kaum ertragen...seine Bewegungen werden schneller…Schmerzen rasen durch meinen Körper...er stöhnt lauter…schreit fast...reißt mich an sich...alles wird feucht...er schmeißt mich weg...mein Kopf schlägt gegen den Bettrahmen...ich sehe ihn...seine Hand ist blutig und seine Genitalien...ich sehe Blut wie Tränen über meine Bein rinnen...er lacht mich aus…kommt wieder aufs Bett…packt in meine Haare...sieht mich an...zieht mich daran hoch...so das mein Gesicht zu ihm zeigt...greift mit der anderen Hand in mein Gesicht...bohrt seinen Daumen in meine Wange...er zieht mich dichter ran...er zwingt sein Glied in meinen Mund...es schmeckt blutig und bitter...den Daumen bohrt er immer fester in meine Wange...er zieht meinen Kopf an den Haaren vor und zurück...er stöhnt wieder so widerlich...er schreit mich an...ich höre es nicht...als ob mein Verstand versucht sich zu verstecken...er reißt noch fester an den Haaren…Bitteres, Klebriges in meinem Mund...widerlich...ich hab das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen...ich huste, würge...er schlägt mich...ich höre etwas krachen...er greift nach meinem Hals…er drückt zu…ich kann mich einfach nicht wehren...bittere Tränen...ich habe Angst...langsam wird alles schwarz...verschwommen kommen die Bilder zurück... dann rauschen von einer Dusche...ich weine...nach einiger Zeit kommt er zurück...widerlich stinkend mit einem Handtuch um den Lenden...er zieht sich wieder an...nimmt Kosmetiktücher von der Kommode...er setzt sich aufs Bett, neben mich...wischt grob die Tränen weg und das Blut...es geht nicht sofort...er steht wieder auf und geht raus...kommt mit einer weißen Sprühflasche wieder...es brennt an der Brust und zwischen den Beinen...er holt meine Kleidung und zieht mich an wie eine Puppe...grob ordnet er meine Haare...halb zerrend halb tragend bringt er mich zum Auto...setzt mich auf den Beifahrersitz...er redet mit mir...ich höre ihn nicht...ich kann mich immer noch nicht bewegen...meine Gedanken gleiten weg...langsam kann ich mich wieder etwas bewegen und meine Tränen sind verschwunden...er hält an..."Wenn du das Maul aufmachst bringe ich dich um, schließlich bist du jetzt eine richtige Frau!"...in ein Handtuch gehüllt sitze ich in meinem Zimmer...ich will weinen…aber ich habe keinen Tränen mehr…

**28.09.2005, 12:55**

Nein… Es ist schon wieder passiert… Schon wieder Rote Tränen.

**15.10.2005, 16:18**

Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Seichiro verfolgt mich regelrecht. Ich kann das nicht mehr… Ich dachte, nachdem ich zu Fubuki auf die Duellakademie gekommen war, würde alles wieder gut werden und ich könnte endlich vergessen… Ich habe vergessen, aber nur für eine kurze Zeit. Jetzt ist er wieder da und alles kommt wieder hoch… Es kommt mir vor, als würde der Albtraum von neuem beginnen. Ich wollte unbedingt stark werden, damit ich keine Angst mehr habe. Vor nichts und niemandem. …Doch ich habe versagt. Ich kann nicht mehr. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich schäme mich so dafür, dass ich so schwach bin, aber ich sehe einfach keinen anderen Ausweg…

Ryo hält fassungslos das Tagebuch Asuka's in den Händen. Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinunter und tropfen auf das. ‚Es war also kein Unfall. Asuka ist nicht aus Versehen vor das Auto gelaufen, weil sie es nicht gesehen hat. Sie hatte schon den Plan sich umzubringen, als sie aus dem Haus ging. Es war also Selbstmord… Nein! Es war Mord! Dieser Kerl hat sie umgebracht!'

Anm.: Mit „Mord" meint Ryo, dass Seichiro Asuka innerlich getötet hat und sie letztendlich wegen ihm vor das Auto gelaufen ist. Ob Ryo Anzeige gegen Seichiro erstattet und dieser dann auch verurteilt wird überlasse ich eurer Fantasie, denn mir ging es bei der FF vor allem um Asuka's Gefühle und was sie zu der Tat bewegt hat. Und vielleicht auch, dass nicht immer alles glatt läuft im Leben und ein Happy End rauskommt. Die FF soll aber trotz allem keine Animierung zum Suizid oder ähnlichem sein, sondern vielmehr als Warnung gelten. Das Leben eines Menschen ist wertvoll und sollte nicht leichtfertig weggeworfen werden. Es werden immer Menschen zurückbleiben, die um diesen Menschen trauern.


End file.
